


What the hell do you mean you’ve never seen Star Wars?!

by bonjourdiable



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonjourdiable/pseuds/bonjourdiable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prompt I found on tumblr and I decided to write it because I thought it would be really funny to imagine Felicity's reaction to the fact that Oliver never watched Star Wars. And it's kinda believable the fact that Oliver never seen Star Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the hell do you mean you’ve never seen Star Wars?!

**Author's Note:**

> I miss writing so I decided that every day I'll pick a prompt on tumblr and write it. Some I'll post and others I won't. If you want me to write one just comment and I'll do it. I decided to post this one because I really liked it. Hope You guys like it too.

Felicity was counting the days until the Star Wars' Episode 7 premiere. Since she was a kid she loved the movies. She watched them so many times that she stopped counting. And when she heard about the new episode she got really excited. With every new trailer or news about the movie, she couldn't help but get even more anxious to see it.

What Felicity liked most about the new episode was the idea of a female lead. She believes that the world needs more Reys out there. Maybe if people started seeing strong female leads on the big screen it could actually reflect on real life. And maybe, just maybe, everyone she meets regarding Palmer Tech would stop treating her as a secretary when they first meet her. And they wouldn't look so damn shocked when she says she's the CEO. But who knows right?

And the day finally arrived. She woke up and did her morning routine while humming the Imperial March. Yes, she was _that_ excited for the movie. Oliver, as usual, woke up before her and went on a run. When he arrived and heard her humming some weird music he got curious and asked.

"What are you humming?"

"The Imperial March." The response she got was a very confused face from Oliver. "From Stars Wars." He didn't recognize the name. "Darth Vader? Luke Skywalker? Leia? Han Solo? Chewbacca? The Death Star? Obi-Wan Kenobi? Jar Jar Binks? R2D2? C3PO?" Oliver's face got even more confused with each thing she said. "Oliver, have you ever watched Star Wars?" He just shook his head. "What the heck do you mean you've never seen Star Wars? Oliver?! I can't believe it!"

"Wait! Is it the one with the guy with the pointy ears? I watched it when I was really young once..."

"No Oliver! It's not the one with the guy with the pointy ears! We so have to rectify this. You mister are going to watch Star Wars. We'll make a marathon. When we joke about making you come up to date with pop culture I never thought I would have to go that far back! This is sad." So Felicity called in sick. Not that she needed to, she was the boss after all. They watched most of the episodes that day. The following one they finished and went to the movies to watch The Force Awakens. Oliver had to admit that Star Wars was pretty good. Not that he would ever admit it out loud, especially in front of Thea or Diggle, or anyone on Team Arrow. But out of the seven episodes he liked the new one the most. Maybe it was the fact that Rey reminded him so much of Felicity. And the world needs more Felicity Smoaks out there. May them be in real life or in the big screens.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. It's very short. But I like it. If you guys see any grammar or spelling mistakes tell me. And if you want to read anything in particular, tell me. :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
